xerolabsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: The Temple
Sypnosis The Survivors find themselves hunting for the Lost Legendary Sword of Ares. Plot (Short) The Survivors are taken to a Temple. Dr. Webber, explains that he wasn't supposed to do this, but he was forced to due to Dr. Otis' absence. Graham scoffed. Dr, Webber explained about the mythical sword, and how they needed it. Audrey tilted her head, and thought of the Sword. Nika suddenly was given a flash of memories. She muttered, "I've been here.". Dr. Webber recognized Xero's puppet easily. He grew angry at Nika. They exchanged words. Paris and Graham examined them. Sky was the first one to go inside the temple. The group followed suit. There was a riddle. "The Time is Now To Decide the Time, So Answer Now, This Little Rhyme, The Ringing Sound To Decide Your Fate, What Makes That Ring When You Are Late?" Sky and Jay immediately said Bell. There was a maze, and they had to get through it. Audrey held onto Brady's hand. Graham knew that Nika was no good, and they needed her killed. He talked to Kyle. Graham told him what he saw, and the events that unfolded. Kyle agreed, Nika had to go. Xero told Nika about the conversation, and said she either had to off Kyle or Graham. They arrived at the end of the maze, but glass surrounded the exit, and a person with a mask was looking at the doors. Renegade X looked at each door, and spoke "Water." He walked forward and disappeared. Everyone was confused. The Glass broke apart. Xero told Nika the Dead didn't stay Dead. There were two Doors, Water Or Fire. Sky said Water. Jay wanted the burst of Fire. Everyone else followed Sky. Yuki shivered. The doors opened, and everyone went to their respective doors. Jay walked into a room, and the walls started to close in. Jay attempted to climb but the roof was closed. Jay screamed as he was crushed to death. No one heard his screams because everyone else was avoiding lava as they advanced to the next Challenge. There was a quiz. Which head was on the doors? Sky pointed at the White Monstrous one. The doors opened up for him. Graham asked Sky why he knew so much. Sky said he was a Temple Explorer. Graham also asked if Sky was in favor of getting rid of Nika. Sky nodded. He thought something was off with her, ever since she was alone in the Fallen Lab. Graham was surprised. They arrived at an area where they needed to complete two challenges to pass. The first one was a shooting range. Everyone was shooting to hit a target. Three lights and you advance. Graham questioned Nika. Nika dodged every single question. They moved to Challenge 2. It was Lava Stepping Stones. Sky went to do the Challenge, along with Arcan. Arcan fell into the lava and got killed. Then they were able to advance. They went to the Sword Of Ares. It would only open up to one. The Sword called for either Graham, Nika, Paris, or Audrey. Everyone knew Nika couldn't have it, and Cruel held her back. The Sword called for Paris, and Paris clenched the Sword. The Sword became friendly, saying Paris and it would be best friends. The Final Challenge was a huge parkour challenge. The Sword helped Paris to the top. Yuki fell into the lava and died. Jasper screamed for her sister. Everyone made it to the helicopter, but Dr. Webber started arguing with Nika. Xero then appeared, and began to kill Webber. Paris said stop. Xero wanted the Sword, and the Sword became confused. Nika yelled saying who cared about the "stupid sword". Nika took the sword and threw it into the lava. Paris screamed at Nika. Xero snapped Webber's neck, and the Helicopter went down and crashed into the lava. Survivors * Unknown